1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a tie-down hoop slidably mounted within a guide rail. The hoop may be slid to a desired position along the rail, and secured in that position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tie-down hoops and pulls are commonly used to prevent loads from shifting within a vehicle. Examples of presently available pulls include those illustrated in the Southco Handbook 2000, pp. 304-305. None of the illustrated tie-down hoops is slidably mounted for use at different locations within a vehicle storage area.
None of the above-referenced publications, taken singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.
The invention is a tie-down hoop slidably mounted inside a guide rail or track. An embodiment of the tie-down hoop may comprise a hoop, a button, a bezel, a sliding plate, and an elastomeric spring between the bezel and sliding plate.
The hoop is preferably a D-shaped wire form hoop. The bottom portion of the hoop is secured within the central portion of the bezel, possibly with a tab. The bezel includes a lug on either side, dimensioned and configured to engage a detent in the guide rail. A button may be secured on top of the bezel""s central portion. The hoop may be surrounded by a bushing within the bezel, for providing friction and detents for securing the hoop in desired orientations.
The sliding plate is secured to the bottom of the bezel, with an elastomeric spring, such as a foam block or leaf spring, in between. The bezel is thereby biased away from the elastomeric spring.
The guide rail includes a bottom, a pair of sides, and a top section adjacent to each side. Each top section extends horizontally across the top adjacent to the side of the rail, leaving an opening between the two top sections dimensioned and configured to permit the D-shaped wire hoop and the portion of the bezel containing the hoop to slide between them. A flange extends downward from each top section. The flange includes a plurality of detents dimensioned and configured to mate with the lugs on the bezel to secure the tie-down hoop in position.
In use, the bezel will be biased upward so that its lugs engage a pair of detents in the guide rail. The tie-down hoop is thereby prevented from sliding within the rail. Downward pressure on the button compresses the elastomeric spring, thereby moving the bezel""s lugs out of the detents and permitting the tie-down hoop to slide within the rail. When pressure on the button is released, the bezel""s lugs are biased against the guide rail""s flanges. When the tie-down hoop reaches the next pair of detents, the elastomeric spring will push the bezel""s lugs into the spring.
Some users may find it advantageous to position the tie-down hoops within the same guide rails that secure the seats within the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tie-down hoop for use within a vehicle storage compartment.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a tie-down hoop slidably mounted within a guide rail.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a tie-down hoop engaging a pair of detents within the guide rail to remain in a desired location.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a tie-down hoop that uses the same guide rail as the seat within a vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent through the following description and claims.